The Princess's Genie
by SeiraMizu
Summary: “The story is about a boy and a princess, who fall in love. But… it is also about… the princess’s friend, who is a genie, and how she fell in love as well.”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Prologue

It is night. We are in a town with a palace looming overhead. A short man jumps off a camel.

"Ah! Good evening to you worthy friend! Please! Please! Come closer!"

The camera focuses in on his face… a bit too much.

"Too close! A little too close!"

The man pulls away from the camera.

"There! Welcome to Agrabah! City of Mystery, of enchantment… andthefinestmerchandisethissideofthetown on sale today! Come on down!" the man rapidly says, quickly setting up a sales booth. He pulls an object down.

"Look at this! Yes, combination hookah and coffee maker! Also make Julian fries. It will not break! It will not... it broke." He throws the device away and pulls out a box.

"Oh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen! Plbt! Ah! Still good."

The camera starts to move away. The man steps in front of it, frantically waving his hands.

"Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider… this!" he said, pulling a lamp from his sleeve.

"Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

The camera slowly starts moving away. The man jumps in front of it again.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, who like this lamp, is more than what he seemed."

The man's eyes darts around, before he leans in.

"A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

He pours sparkly stuff out of the lamp and throws it in the air.

"The story is about a boy and a princess, who fall in love. But… it is also about… the princess's friend, who is a genie, and how she fell in love as well."


	2. Welcome To Agrabah!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Welcome to Agrabah!

Our story starts with a boy, sitting in an alley with a monkey. This boy's name is Aladdin and the monkey's name is Abu. They are about to feast on bread they stole, but Aladdin stops. He sees two children digging through the trash for food. He looks over at Abu, who catches on. Abu, greedily, keeps his bread and takes a bite out of it, chewing angrily. Aladdin takes pity on the kids and walks over to give them the bread. He holds it out to them.

"Here. Go on, take it!" he encourages. Abu finally gives in and holds out his piece to them. The girl takes it, scratching him behind his ear. Abu chatters, before following Aladdin, who went to see why there was a crowd. A stuffy, regal looking Arabian man rode on a horse.

"On his way to the palace I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess."

Aladdin looked on in awe, before the two kids ran in front of the horse. The man abruptly stopped his horse.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" he said, pulling back a whip. Aladdin jumped in front of them and stopped the whip with his arm.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" he said, throwing the whip back at the man.

"I'll teach you some manners!" he retaliated, kicking Aladdin in the mud. Aladdin got back up and smirked.

"Look at that Abu! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The man turned around to glare at Aladdin.

"Ha! You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you."

Aladdin rushed to the gates just as they closed and banged on them. He took a step back and looked up at them.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." He scratched his head before realizing what he was doing, then looked down in defeat.

"Come on Abu. Let's go home." He said, him and Abu walking away.


	3. Meet The Genie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character. I only own Ameera.

* * *

Meet the Genie

I was sitting out in the gardens with Jasmine and Rajah. I felt another presence and groaned.

"Jasmine another _suitor _has come." I said, spitting the word out. Jasmine, who sat next to me petting Rajah, groaned.

"Not another one. But thanks for the heads up Ameera."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome. Besides, I hate these men as much as you do."

Whoa! Back up!

Before we go any further, let me introduce myself. My name's Ameera. I live in the palace and am a friend of Jasmine's. I'm also a genie. Not the kind trapped in a lamp that has to grant wishes. I'm a free genie. I don't know how I am, because I don't remember my past. I only remember anything from the point where Jasmine and her father saved me from a desert storm, and took me in. But I'm not complaining. I like my life. Jasmine may be a princess, but she's a great friend. Oh! Also, I wear an outfit like Jasmine's only mine's red and my hair's up in a high ponytail without a headband thing. It has see through sleeves attached and a see through skirt hanging from the waist. I also wear the same shoes as her. I think that's about all you need to know about me. So, let's get back to the story.

I looked up as I heard the door open. A stuck up looking man came out. I took that as my cue to leave. I assumed my "genie pose" and snapped my fingers. I flew out of their in a puff of magenta smoke. I stayed close by though, hidden in the trees. I saw them talk and then a loud _RIP! _was heard. I stifled a laugh, watching the man storm back inside. I poofed myself back to Jasmine and Rajah. I kneeled in front of Rajah and pet him.

"Good kitty." I cooed. Rajah purred in response. I sat next to Jasmine, while she looked in the fountain.

"Jasmine!" I heard the sultan call out. "Jasmine! Jasmine!"

He was almost to her when Rajah stood up with a snarl, a patch of underwear hanging from his mouth.

"Confound it Rajah!" the sultan said, trying to take the underwear back, and failing. I stifled a giggle at the scene. The sultan held the bit of underwear he'd managed to get up.

"This is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

"Oh father!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you Rajah? You were just playing with that old, over dressed, self absorbed Prince Achmed weren't you?" She took the underwear out of his mouth and pet him, before the three of us chuckled. We looked over at the sultan and he looked mad. Our laughter quickly died.

"Dearest!" the sultan starts. "You must stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call! The law says you must be married to a prince by your next birthday!"

Jasmine walked over to the bird cage, about to open it, looking back at her father.

"The law is wrong."

"You've only got 3 more days!" the sultan fretted.

"Father… I hate being forced into this. If I do marry… I want it to be for love." She stated, cuddling the bird.

"Jasmine… it's not only this law." The sultan started, taking away the bird. "I'm not going to be around forever and well I… I just want to make sure you're taken care of… provided for." He finished, putting the bird back, while Jasmine walked back over to the fountain.

"Please, try to understand! I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." She said. Rajah perked up and growled slightly, while I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Except you Rajah and Ameera."

Rajah laid back down and I uncrossed my arms, a small smile on my face.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." Her father tried to explain.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" she said, splashing the surface of the water. She turned away with her arms crossed. The sultan walked past me and Rajah, not happy.

"Oh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" he said to Rajah. Rajah looked up curiously, not quite understanding. I gently pet him, looking over at Jasmine. She huffed, before getting up and walking over to the bird cage. She opened it up and all the birds flew out. She looked at them in awe, probably wanting to go where they're going. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, a comforting smile on my face.

* * *

It was nighttime. A figure was walking through the gardens, keeping an eye out so they didn't get caught. It was Jasmine wearing commoner's clothes. She started climbing up a tree. She stopped when something pulled on her clothes. It was Rajah.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She said, getting down in front of him.

"I'll miss you." She said, hugging him. She started climbing back up the tree, Rajah helping her. Rajah looked on sadly.

"Goodbye." Jasmine whispered before disappearing over the palace walls. Rajah sadly lay on the ground, looking up at the wall. I watched from the balcony of Jasmine's room.

"Good luck Jasmine. May Allah be with you." I whispered, my words drifting on a sudden wind.


	4. Keeping An Eye On Jasmine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own Ameera.

* * *

Keeping an Eye on Jasmine

I wearily cracked my eyes open the next morning. I had fallen asleep in Jasmine's room. I got up and found Rajah nowhere in sight.

'Must still be in the garden.' I thought. I stretched, a yawn escaping my lips. I cracked my fingers and started conjuring up a viewing portal.

"Let's see what Jasmine's up to. Find her." I commanded and the portal clouded over before revealing Jasmine. She was walking in the streets of Agrabah. The merchants were all over her.

"Pretty lady buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachio!"

"Would the lady like a necklace? Pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Fresh fish!" a man yelled out, shoving a fish in Jasmine's face. She jumped away. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

Jasmine backed away. "Oh no, I don't think so." She refused, before bumping into a man swallowing a match. "Excuse me."

The man gripped her shoulder for support, before belching out fire. Jasmine's hood fell off, her hand over her heart. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"I'm really, very sorry." She apologized. She put her hood back on her head, and started walking. I saw her walk over to a child, trying to take an apple from a stall.

"You must be hungry." She grabbed an apple and gave it to the boy. "Here you go." She started walking away but stopped, when the merchant talked to her.

"You better be able to pay for that."

Jasmine turned around. "Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart."

My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't like where this was going.

"I'm sorry sir." She apologized. "I don't have any money."

"Thief!"

"Please! If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan."

The man drew his sword. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!?" He brought his sword up. I watched on in horror and anger.

"No! No, please!" Jasmine pleaded. Suddenly, a boy stepped in and grabbed the man's hand. He took the sword and handed it to Jasmine.

"Thank you kind sir! I'm so glad you found her." The boy turned to look at Jasmine, who hid the sword behind her back.

"I've been looking all over for you!" he said, leading Jasmine away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just play along." He whispered back. The man from before grabbed the boy.

"You know this girl?"

"Sadly yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy." He told him. I heard Jasmine scoff at the comment. The man grabbed the boy by his vest.

"She said she knew the sultan."

The boy got out of his grasp and gestured at a monkey. "She thinks the monkey is the sultan."

The monkey, who was trying to steal something, backed away from the bag and rung his tail. Jasmine seemed to have caught on, because she bowed to the monkey.

"Oh wise sultan! How may I serve thee?"

The monkey stood up and patted her on the head. The boy grabbed an apple with his foot.

"Tragic isn't it?" he tossed the apple in the air. "But… no harm done." He helped Jasmine up from the ground and led her away.

"Now come along sis. Time to go see the doctor."

Jasmine had a blank look on her face and spoke to a camel. "Well hello doctor, how are you?"

"No no no, not _that_ one." He said, leading her away again. "Come on sultan."

The monkey bowed and food and money fell out of its vest. It screeched and Jasmine and the boy looked back at it. The merchant looked as well. The monkey grabbed the stuff and they ran.

"Come back here you little thief!" the man yelled, but they were long gone. I let out a sigh of relief. Knowing she was in good hands, I made the viewing portal disappear.


	5. The Princess Has Returned!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own Ameera.

* * *

The Princess Has Returned!

After keeping an eye on Jasmine, I spent the rest of the day reading scrolls and going out to the garden. At some point I sensed a familiar presence.

"Jasmine." I whispered, recognizing her aura. I poofed into the palace, sprinting towards her room. I pushed the doors open and there she was.

"Jasmine!" I cried, immediately engulfing her in a hug. "You're back!"

"It's good to see you too Ameera, but I have business with Jafar." She said briefly, hugging me back before walking out the door.

"I'm going with you. I don't like the idea of you being alone with that man." I said, following after her. She nodded in reply, continuing her journey to Jafar's room. We finally got there and Jasmine strode in, briefly stopping at the entrance.

"Jafar!" she called, walking toward him. I stayed at the entrance of the room.

"Princess!" he greeted, obviously surprised to see us. "How may I be of service to you?" he asked, bowing in front of her.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders!"

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal."

"What was his crime?" she questioned.

"Why… kidnapping the princess of course." He answered.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" she explained.

"Oh dear! Oh how frightfully upsetting!"

I frowned, not believing this actually upset him.

"Had I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Jasmine tentatively asked. Jafar turned to face her.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" she asked. My frown deepened, while I dreaded what the answer was.

"Death! By beheading!" he said. Jasmine gasped and I held back a growl. Jasmine collapsed on a seat. Jafar gripped her shoulders.

"I'm exceedingly sorry princess."

Jasmine abruptly turned. "How could you!?" she whispered fiercely. She ran out of the room crying. I glared at Jafar, before rushing after her.

* * *

Jasmine was sitting next to the fountain. She had her head in her arms and was crying. Rajah and I slowly approached her. Rajah nudged her and she looked up. I sat next to her.

"It's all my fault you guys." She said, wiping her tears away. "I didn't even know his name."

She hugged Rajah and started crying again. I joined in the hug, trying to comfort Jasmine.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Rajah and I were with Jasmine in her room.

"Jasmine." A voice called out. I recognized it as the sultan's. I gave her a one armed hug, while she pet Rajah.

"Oh dearest, what's wrong?" the sultan asked. Jasmine turned to her father and I let my arm fall.

"Jafar… has… done something… terrible." She choked out. The sultan gave her a one armed hug.

"There, there my dear. We'll set it right." the sultan sat down next to her. "Now, tell me everything."


	6. Putting Aside The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Ameera.

* * *

Putting Aside the "Misunderstanding"

The next day, the sultan had Jasmine and Jafar meet. I was there too, standing close by, keeping an eye on things.

"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…"

I blanched at the world loyal. Jafar was anything but _loyal_.

"But from now on, you're to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

Jafar was down on one knee, snake staff in one hand and his bird, Iago, on his shoulder.

"I assure you your highness, it won't happen again."

I held back a snort, not believing a word he said. The sultan took Jasmine and Jafar's hands.

"Jasmine. Jafar. Now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" he said, putting Jasmine's hand in Jafar's.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess."

Jasmine yanked her hand out of his.

"At least some good will come out of my being forced to marry. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Jasmine stated walking away.

"There now, that's nice. All settled. Now Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business… Jasmine?"

Jasmine had already walked out of the room, me tailing behind her. I heard the sultan chase after us.

"Jasmine!"

We walked out into the garden, the sultan following Jasmine. He was trying to talk to her about getting a suitor. I sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for this to be over.


	7. Prince Ali

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. I only own Ameera.

* * *

Prince Ali

_Later that day…_

I was with Jasmine in her room, when I heard the sound of trumpets. I became a cloud of magenta smoke and drifted toward the balcony. Once outside, I reverted back to my normal form. I looked down and saw what looked like a parade. On closer inspection, it looked like a new suitor had come.

"Well, he's got guts. Especially if he's bringing all that." I murmured, before a smile flitted across my face. "This should be interesting." I said, putting my face in my hands, my elbows on the railing. I heard the music start up and when I did, I sensed an odd presence.

"It… feels like… another genie?" I wondered. I used my genie powers to enhance my eye sight. The presence was coming from the man leading this whole thing.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on him." I said. Then I heard them start singing.

**Make way for Prince Ali  
Say hey! It's Prince Ali**

**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!**

The feathers covering the suitor were pulled back, so he was revealed. I snorted as he did his best to look regal.

**Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!**

The man from before pulled a rug out from under the guards feet, so they bowed to the newcomer.

**Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie**

The man- I mean Prince Ali, stood on the elephant's trunk and shook hands with the men that were in the form of a tower.

**Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

The men fell on Ali, but he was able to lift them up. Was it that supposed genie that helped him do that? Well, the supposed genie was now going through the crowd and he changed too.

**He faced the galloping hordes **(Old man)**  
A hundred bad guys with swords **(Kid)**  
Who sent those goons to their lords? **(Random guy)**  
Why, Prince Ali  
**

'So he is a genie!' I thought, before hearing the crowd start to sing along. Jasmine chose this time to come out and see the show. The genie was changing into different people again and saying the most random things.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels **

(TV Announcer) Don't they look lovely, June?

**Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three**

(Female Announcer) Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.

**When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo? **(Cheetah)**  
I'm telling you **(Goat)

**It's a world-class menagerie**

Then the genie poofed onto a balcony in the form of a large harem woman. I felt my jaw drop, but I quickly snapped it shut. The other harem girls joined him in singing.

**Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa**

_(There's no question this Ali's alluring, never ordinary, never boring)_

**That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee**

_(Everything about the man just plain impresses)_

At this Jasmine scoffed and rolled her eyes, before putting her head in her hand.

**Well, get on out in that square**

_(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)_

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

_(He's about to pull my heart asunder! And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**

Prince Ali blew the girls a kiss. The girls fainted and the genie caught them. Jasmine scoffed and waved her hands at the scene, before heading back inside. I followed, opening a viewing portal to see the rest of this.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

**And to view them he charges no fee**

_(He's generous, so generous)_

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**

_(Proud to work for him)_

**They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!**

I saw the sultan go for the door and open it a crack, but Jafar slammed it shut. But that didn't stop them. The group burst through the door anyway.

**Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa**

The genie slid down to the sultan.**  
**

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

I saw Jafar close the door again and tried not to laugh. He and Iago had gotten crushed against the wall, and he was seething.**  
**

**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key**

The genie disappeared from sight and I frowned. **  
**

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

Before the song ended, Prince Ali jumped on a magic carpet. He went down and then bowed in front of the sultan. Jasmine and I had gotten to the room so I made the portal disappear. The sultan started clapping.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!"

Ali cleared his throat and jumped off the carpet.

"Your majesty! I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course, I'm delighted to meet you." The sultan said, shaking Ali's hand.

"This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted to see you too." He said, gesturing to Jafar.

"Ecstatic."

I rolled my eyes and left Jasmine's side to get a better look. I leaned against the wall next to the drapes, but stayed out of sight.

"I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-" Jafar started.

"Ababwa!" Prince Ali corrected.

"Whatever." Jafar said, completely unfazed. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" Jafar was interrupted again by the sultan.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." The sultan said, messing with the carpet. "I don't suppose I might, hm?" the sultan asked, gesturing that he wanted a ride.

"Why certainly your majesty. Allow me." Ali said, helping the sultan on the carpet. Jafar's staff came down on the carpet.

"Sire, I must advise against this."

"Oh, button up Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." The sultan said kicking the staff off the carpet. The carpet started flying around the room. Jafar continued his conversation with Ali.

"Just… where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled I'm sure."

Jafar leaned in close. "Try me."

Suddenly, the sultan flew overhead, chasing Iago. I stifled a laugh at the scene. After a few more stunts the sultan called out.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land! Jafar, watch this!"

"Spectacular, your highness."

"Ooh lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The sultan said. I saw the carpet walk dizzily, before falling. The elephant caught him.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince besides…" he whispered something to Jafar I couldn't make out. They had a short conversation, that I could not hear at all. Jasmine walked out from behind the drapes.

"Jasmine will like this one." The sultan commented.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Ali said. I rolled my eyes at him. Jafar stepped in-between them.

"Your highness no! I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jafar said. I saw Jasmine's eyes narrow.

"This boy is no different from the others." Jafar continued. "What make him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty! I am Prince Ali Ababwa! Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

I slapped a hand to my forehead and saw Jasmine grit her teeth before speaking.

"How dare you! All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Jasmine seethed, before storming off.

"Now you've done it!" I said, glaring at the boys before following her.


	8. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Ameera.

* * *

A Whole New World

Jasmine was standing on her balcony, looking at the stars. She walked back in and I watched her, worried. I sensed the Prince below and didn't wish for her to become more upset.

'Hopefully he's here to apologize.' I thought. I looked over at Jasmine. She was lounging on a chair, Rajah lying next to her.

"Princess Jasmine?" I heard a voice ask. Both of them perked up at hearing Ali. I looked and saw he stood on the railing of the balcony.

"Who's there?" Jasmine asked, while Rajah growled. Ali got off the railing.

"It's me Prince Ali-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "Prince Ali Ababwa."

Jasmine opened the drapes enough to see him.

"I do not want to see you." Jasmine said, turning around.

"No no. Please Princess? Just give me a chance!" he pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Jasmine demanded. Rajah went up to Ali and growled, warning him.

"Down kitty."

I sensed another presence and recognized it as the genie's. I got more interested and watched closely. Ali took his turban off and tried shooing Rajah away. Something sparked in Jasmine's eyes and she went back out.

"Wait, wait! Do I know you?"

"Uh, no! No!"

Jasmine held onto Rajah and I stood next to her.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" he asked, while a bee buzzed around him. "I have servants who go to the marketplace for me." The three of us looked at each other, not believing him.

"Why, I even have servants who got to the marketplace for my servants so… it couldn't have been me you met."

"No, I guess not."

I heard the prince clear his throat. "Princess Jasmine, you're vey… punctual!"

"Punctual?" Jasmine asked.

"Beautiful!" he blurted out, making up for his mistake. Jasmine smiled and got off of Rajah.

"I'm rich too ya know."

"Yeah."

"The daughter of a sultan."

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." She said, walking closer to Ali, who backed up a bit.

"Uh, right, right. A prince like me."

"Right. A prince like you." Jasmine said, flicking his nose. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" Jasmine pulled his turban down and his cape over his head.

"But-"

"Go jump off a balcony!" Jasmine yelled, retreating to her room.

"Yeah right!"

"What?" Jasmine asked, briefly stopping.

"You're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice."

The three of us looked at each other in disbelief.

"I'll go now." Ali said, falling off the balcony.

"NO!" Jasmine cried. Ali's head popped back up.

"What? What?"

"How… how are you doing that?"

Ali flew up. "It's a magic carpet."

"It's lovely." Jasmine commented, the carpet kissing her hand.

"You don't wanna go for a ride, do you?" he asked. "We could get out of the palace. See the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure, do ya trust me?"

Jasmine looked up in surprise. "What?"

Ali held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Jasmine smiled and took his hand. "Yes." She answered. Ali pulled her up on the carpet and they flew off. Rajah and I watched as she disappeared from view. Thankfully, neither of them noticed the smile that was now on my lips.


	9. Jafar's Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Ameera.

* * *

Jafar's Busted!

After Jasmine and Ali left, I snuck down to Ali's room.

"Now… where's that lamp?" I muttered to myself. I started searching the room. I looked under pillows and clothes. I looked in corners and any good hiding places. I don't know how long I searched, but I was unsuccessful.

I growled, throwing a pillow across the room.

"He must have taken it with him."

I sat on the Prince's bed pouting. A few minutes later, I heard something outside.

'What is that?' I wondered. I silently crept out of Ali's room and went outside. I quickly hid behind a tree when I saw a group of guards. I peeked out from behind the tree and held back a gasp.

They had bound and gagged Prince Ali!

I took in my surroundings some more. The elephant was in a net suspended from the tree. The magic carpet was tied to the tree.

'This has Jafar written all over it.' I thought, frowning at the sight before me. A few moments later the guards started to head this way. I ducked back behind the tree, watching as they passed. And with them they took the bag containing Ali. I stayed hidden until I was sure they were out of sight. When they were, I crept through the foliage. The elephant must've heard me because it started to makes noises.

"Shh!" I shushed him, revealing myself. "I'm here to help."

I conjured up a knife and cut through the net. After that I untied the magic carpet.

"We need to find Ali." I told it. The carpet hovered before me and I got on. We shot off, racing to get to Ali before it was too late.

I'm not sure how long it took, but Carpet and I arrived at a cliff. I jumped off, looking over the edge.

"They drowned him…" I whispered. Carpet flew up next to me, looking down as well. I sadly closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to explain this to Jasmine. Suddenly, Carpet knocked me off my feet, flying away from the cliff. I looked down and saw a whirlpool coming up. My eyes widened when Ali and his genie came out of it. Carpet flew back down and I heard Ali cough up some water. I walked forward a few feet, Carpet following.

"Don't you scare me like that!" the genie said.

"Genie I… uh… I… Thanks Genie." Ali said, him and Genie hugging. I smiled at the scene.

"Aww Al! I'm getting kind of fond of you kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything."

I still smiled… but I had to interrupt.

"Ahem!"

The two looked over at me, surprise on their faces. Then the genie decided to speak.

"Well, hello hot genie! Where ya from? A lamp? A bottle?" he asked, getting close to my face.

I pushed him away. "No, I'm a free genie."

"Really? Your master freed you?" he asked, staring at me with a dreamy look. Must have been because he thought I was beautiful. I looked at him weirdly, before answering.

"I have no master. I've been a free genie for as long as I can remember."

"Really? That's pretty impressive." He said, getting close to me again. I scoffed and grabbed his tail, spinning it around him until he was tied up.

"Ooh! She's feisty!"

I rolled my eyes and heard Ali scoff. I turned to him with a smile.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Ameera, Jasmine's friend."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Prince Ali Ababwa." I stated. "But I'm pretty sure you're not actually a prince, especially since you have that guy." I finished, jerking my thumb in Genie's direction. Ali looked nervous and hesitated before answering.

"You're right; I'm not actually a prince. That was all Genie's doing." He told me, looking away. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Who are you really?" I asked, a reassuring smile on my face.

"Aladdin."

I let go of his chin and sat Indian style in mid-air. I held my chin, a pondering look on my face.

"Now why is that name so familiar?" I muttered to myself. A giant book appeared before me and I flipped through it. The trio looked at me, wondering what I was doing.

"Let's see… Aha! Here it is!" I shouted in triumph. "You're that so called street rat I always hear the guards talking about."

"Yeah, that's me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. My book poofed away and I was smirking.

"Wait a minute… street rat…" I brightened and touched ground again, grabbing Aladdin by his shoulders. "You're that boy Jasmine met at the market place!"

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?"

"A viewing portal." I sheepishly admitted. "It allows me to see what I want. I wasn't spying on you! I was just… keeping an eye on Jasmine. Making sure she was safe… and then you came along."

"Not only is she hot, she's talented!"

I jumped when Genie spoke. He had somehow gotten next to me and had his arm around my shoulder. I frowned and removed his arm from my shoulder.

"As much as I'm enjoying spending time with you guys, we got a sorcerer to bust!" I stated, hopping onto Carpet. We flew up and I looked back at the guys.

"Ya coming or not!?"

Genie immediately responded and grabbed Aladdin, putting him on his shoulder and giving him the lamp. Then we sped off to the palace.

* * *

Jasmine sat in her room, humming and brushing her hair.

"Jasmine?" her father interrupted.

"Oh father, I just had the most wonderful time." She said, a dreamy look on her face. "I'm so happy."

"You should be Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Jasmine whispered.

"You will wed Jafar."

The second door opened to reveal Jafar himself. Jasmine gasped and Jafar took her hand.

"You're speechless I see. A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!" Jasmine stated, yanking her hand from Jafar's. "Father, I choose Prince Ali."

"Prince Ali left."

"Better check your crystal ball again Jafar." Aladdin said, deciding to interrupt the conversation. He was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. I stood next to him with my hands on my hips, a smug look on my face.

"Prince Ali! Ameera!" Jasmine said happily. I heard Jafar gasp. Iago started to say something, but stopped himself and squawked.

Aladdin and I marched up to them. "Tell them the truth Jafar."

"You tried to have him killed!" I finished, Aladdin and I getting in Jafar's face.

"What!?" Jafar exclaimed. "Ridiculous nonsense, your Highness!"

Jafar walked behind the Sultan.

"He's obviously lying." Jafar said, sticking his staff in front of the Sultan's face.

"Obviously lying." The Sultan mimicked.

"Father what's wrong with you!?"

"I know what's wrong!" Aladdin said. He grabbed Jafar's staff and smashed it on the ground. It broke and smoke came off it.

"Oh my!" the Sultan exclaimed.

"Your Highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Aladdin said, handing the staff to the Sultan.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" the Sultan said. "Jafar!? You-you traitor!"

The four of us started walking toward him, anger written on our faces.

"Your Majesty! All this can be explained." Jafar nervously said, backing up.

"Guards! Guards!"

I saw Jafar look at something with interest, but I'm not sure what. The guards came and grabbed him.

"Arrest Jafar at once!"

"This is not done yet boy!" Jafar said, pulling out a vial. Aladdin and I looked at each other and went for Jafar. He threw the vial on the ground and disappeared in a puff of red smoke, laughing evilly as he did. The rest of us coughed, and the guards were strangling each other.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" the Sultan ordered. The guards drew their swords and ran off.

"Jasmine, are you all right?"

"Yes." She answered, getting ready to kiss Aladdin.

"Jafar my most trusted counselor." The Sultan said, walking between the love birds. "Plotting against me all this time. It's horrible! Just- just horrible! How will I ever-" The Sultan trailed off, looking back at the couple. I smiled when he finally realized it.

"Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

Jasmine nodded with a smile on her face.

"Praise Allah!" the Sultan cheered. He jumped on Aladdin and they spun a bit, then the Sultan held Aladdin's face in his hands. "You blessed boy! Oh, I could kiss you!"

I cringed and made a face at that image. Jasmine saw it and giggled a bit.

"But I won't! I'll leave that to my-" the Sultan stopped. "But you two will be wed at once! Yes! Yes! And you'll be happy and prosperous! And then you my boy will become Sultan!"

"Sultan?" Aladdin asked, as he and Jasmine cuddled.

"Yes! A fine outstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your impeachable, moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs."

Aladdin had a grin on his face, but it quickly left after the mention of becoming Sultan. I looked at him worriedly.

Hopefully he'll tell me what's wrong later.


	10. The Lamp's Been Stolen!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Ameera.

* * *

The Lamp's Been Stolen!

"Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?"

I was with Aladdin in his room and he was still sad. I watched him with sad eyes as he came back in, from looking out at the gardens.

"Huzzah!" Genie cheered coming out of the lamp. "Hail the conquering hero!"

Genie then transformed into a one man band, but it had no effect. Genie stopped playing and then flew over.

"Aladdin! You've just won the heart of the Princess! What are you gonna do next?"

Aladdin looked up, but didn't respond. Then he just walked away with his head down. Genie and I sadly looked after him. Abu and Carpet were looking in from the window. Genie flew up next to Aladdin, wearing glasses and holding a script.

"Pssst! Your line is "I'm going to free the genie."" He whispered. "Anytime."

"Genie… I can't."

"Sure ya can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free."" He said, grabbing Aladdin's face and making it look like he was saying the words.

"I'm serious!" Aladdin said, pushing Genie away. "Look, I'm sorry! I really am, but they want to make me Sultan- No, they want to make Prince Ali sultan! Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!"

"Because of you!" Aladdin shouted back. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out?"

I looked on in sadness and in anger.

"I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I… I can't wish you free."

The sadness I felt before was gone and had transformed into anger.

"Fine, I understand. After all you've lied to everyone else." Genie said, starting to go back into his lamp. "Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me _master_."

Then Genie went back into his lamp, but not before I mouthed to him "I'm sorry."

Abu and Carpet looked at each other sadly.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin tried to apologize. Genie stuck his tongue out at Aladdin.

"Plbbht!"

"Well fine! Then just stay in there!" Aladdin shouted, putting a pillow over the lamp. I glared at him.

"What are you guys looking at!?"

Abu and Carpet shrunk back. Abu started whimpering and looked at Carpet.

"Look I… A-Abu, I'm sorry. I didn't- wait."

Abu didn't listen and left. Carpet did the same. I marched up to Aladdin still glaring. I slapped him across the face. The sound rang throughout the room.

"What's wrong with you!? All Genie wanted was to be free and you promised him that! You can't just break a promise!"

I calmed down a bit and spoke at a normal level. "It was the only thing he ever wanted and now you're just going to take it from him? And then you blow up at your other friends? I thought you were a good person but… I guess I was wrong."

With that I walked out of the room, not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

Not knowing what was happening at that moment.

* * *

I was in Jasmine's room, standing on the balcony. I was glaring down at Aladdin.

"Look at him." I sneered. "Even after his fight with Genie, he's just walking around the garden as if nothing happened!"

I threw my hands up in the air and let out an aggravated scream. I plopped down on a chair in front of the vanity. I propped my head up in my hands, looking at my reflection.

"Why am I acting like this? I mean sure, I should be mad at him for being so insensitive but… why do I care so much?"

"Because you love Genie." My reflection said, pointing at me. I looked at her, not even fazed by the fact that my reflection was talking to me.

It's happened before.

"I don't love him. I barely know him!"

"Do you remember that old genie tale?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, perking up a bit.

"In the tale it said that when a genie met their true love they'd instantly start to fall in love with them."

"And that's what's happening with me?" I asked skeptically. "I'm starting to fall in love with Genie?"

"Exactly."

I scoffed and turned away from my reflection. "Yeah, right. That's just an old tale. It can't be true… can it?"

I turned back to her and she was smirking.

"Not every tale is made up. Some of them are true."

"Even so… I can't be falling in love with Genie! I've only known him for a bit! There's no way I can fall in love that fast… is there?"

My reflection kept smirking. "You'll find out yourself." She told me before disappearing. I sighed, thinking about this turn of events.

'Can I really be falling for him?'


	11. He's Back With a Vengeance!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. I only own Ameera.

* * *

He's Back… With a Vengeance!

"People of Agrabah! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" the Sultan announced. Jasmine peeked through the curtains and I stood at her side. She was wearing her hair in the same style, only her headband was purple and had a blue gem. She wore a purple dress with long sleeves and a see through skirt attached, being held up by a blue jewel.

I also had deviated from my normal attire. I had my hair up in its usual style, but wore a gold headband with a green jewel in the middle. I had a green sleeveless top and green pants with a dark green trim.

"Jasmine?" a voice called. We turned and saw it was Aladdin.

"Ali, where have you been!?" Jasmine asked, racing down the steps.

"Jasmine, there's something I gotta tell you." He said, taking his turban off.

"The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement!" she told him, dragging him up the stairs.

"No, but Jasmine- Listen to me!"

Jasmine grabbed his turban and put it on his head.

"Please you don't understand!"

"Good luck!" she whispered to him, giving him a kiss. Jasmine pushed him out onto the balcony and the crowd cheered. I rolled my eyes, still angry at him.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared over the palace. Wind blew by and knocked off the top of the balcony. We all ducked.

"Bless my soul." The Sultan muttered. Then he started to rise in the air. All his clothes came off, leaving him in his underwear. I looked up and my eyes widened.

His clothes had reappeared on Jafar!

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!"

"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Iago said. My eyes narrowed at the pair.

"Oh yeah!? We'll just see about that!" Aladdin shot back, taking off his turban. My eyes widened again when I didn't see the lamp.

"The lamp!" Aladdin whispered, as I hurried over to him. I yanked the turban out of his hands, shaking it. Nothing fell out, my face showing disbelief.

Jafar chuckled evilly. "Finders keepers, Abooboo!"

Jafar then gestured behind us. Aladdin and I looked and there was Genie.

Only he was gigantic!

He lifted up the palace. Aladdin whistled and Carpet came up. I heard people scream, trying to get away. Aladdin grabbed my hand and we jumped onto Carpet, flying up to Genie.

"Genie! No!" we both shouted.

"Sorry kid, I got a new master now." He told us, putting the palace on top of a mountain. Then I heard Jafar's voice.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie! My second wish… I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Genie covered his eyes and pointed his finger at Jafar.

"Genie, stop!" Aladdin yelled, jumping on Genie's hand and trying to make him miss.

It didn't work.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Iago started. "A warm Agrabah welcome for sorcerer Jafar!"

"Now where were we? Ah, yes." Jafar said, looking at Jasmine and the Sultan. "Abject humiliation!"

He used his powers to make the two bow to him. Rajah came running up from behind.

"Down boy!" Jafar commanded, turning Rajah into a kitten. Then he went over to Jasmine and tipped her chin up. "Oh, Princess! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Jafar get your hands off her!" Aladdin yelled, as we sped down toward them.

**Prince Ali, yes it is he  
But not as you know him**

Jafar captured Aladdin, while Carpet and I fell to the ground.

**Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

Jafar put Jasmine and Aladdin face to face.**  
**

**Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!**

Jafar held Jasmine's arm, while he transformed Aladdin. He was now back in his regular clothes and not his fancy prince ones.

"Or should we say Aladdin?" Iago sang along.

"Ali…" Jasmine said, shock on her face.

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you!" Aladdin said, holding her hands. "I'm just-"

Then Jafar came between the two and separated them.

**So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me**

Jafar transformed Abu back into a monkey and then held him and Aladdin in a vortex of magic.**  
**

**His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause**

Jafar caught Aladdin's nose and then slapped him.**  
**

**To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip**

Jafar sent the two up to the highest tower and Carpet went after them. **  
**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth - whoopee!**

Genie let go of the tower and Jafar sent it flying. I looked on in disbelief. I know Genie couldn't help what he was doing, but it still hurt that he granted Jafar these wishes.**  
**

**So long, ex-Prince Ali!**

Genie looked away in sadness and shame. Jafar started laughing hysterically and evilly. Thunder and lightning crashed and Jasmine and the Sultan backed up against a wall. I sat still on the ground with my head bowed.

We were now prisoners.


	12. Aladdin Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Ameera.

* * *

Aladdin Returns!

I was mad.

The Sultan was a human puppet and Iago was stuffing crackers in his mouth. Jafar was sitting on the throne with Genie next to him. Jasmine wore an outfit similar to mine and was serving Jafar. She was begging Jafar to leave her father alone.

But this wasn't why I was mad.

I was mad because Jafar shrunk me and put me in a glass ball!

I was back in my normal clothing too. And thanks to Jafar shrinking me, I had a high and squeaky voice!

So I was sitting in my ball, pouting and fuming at the same time. I watched as Jafar motioned for Iago to stop. Grudgingly, he did… but not before stuffing a few more crackers in the Sultan's mouth.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Jasmine." Jafar said, yanking on her chains. She was forced to go to him and feed him an apple. Jafar took a bite and continued speaking, spitting food on Jasmine's face. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

Jafar turned Jasmine's chains into a tiara and she backed away.

"What do you say my dear-"

"There's no way Jasmine would become your Queen!" I yelled at Jafar, my voice getting higher and squeakier. He turned to me and I backed up.

"Shut it pipsqueak!" he ordered, knocking me off his throne and into the air. I screamed, but was caught by Iago.

I glared at him. "Iago, put me down!"

"As you wish." He replied, grinning evilly. I screamed again when he suddenly dropped me. I grunted when I landed. I rubbed my head and looked up.

Genie had caught me.

"What do you say my dear?" Jafar continued from before. "Why, with you as my Queen…"

"Never!" Jasmine said, grabbing a cup and splashing Jafar with the drink.

Jafar screamed. "I'll teach you some respect!"

Jasmine backed away and fell on the floor. Then Jafar got a look on his face.

"Genie…" he said, turning to us. Genie still cradled me in his hands. I glared at Jafar, but he paid no attention to me.

"I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

Jasmine gasped and I fumed.

"Why you no good snake! I ought to…" I trailed off, knowing I couldn't actually do anything.

"Uh master… there are a few agendas, some quid pro quos-"

"Don't talk back to me you big blue lout! You will do what I order you to do… slave."

I growled, but stopped when Jasmine spoke.

"Jafar… I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

My jaw dropped and so did Genie's.

"That's better." Jafar commented, pulling on Genie's goatee . His jaw went back up, acting like a shade would.

"Now pussycat, tell me more about… myself."

"You're tall, dark, well-dressed…" Jasmine started listing stuff. Genie looked at his finger and I looked up at him curiously.

If he didn't do that then…

My thought was interrupted when Genie started speaking.

"Al! Al! Little buddy!" he said, laughing a bit. I looked where he was and saw Aladdin. I was happy… but Genie was gonna blow his cover! Aladdin shushed him and so did I. Genie made a face and literally zipped his mouth closed. Then he flew us over to him. Genie started speaking, but his mouth was still zipped. So he unzipped it and then spoke.

"Al, I can't help you! I work for Senor Psychopath now!" he said, his head momentarily transforming into Jafar's. "What are you gonna do!?"

"I'm a street rat remember?" Aladdin told him, zipping Genie's mouth closed. "I'll improvise."

Aladdin left his hiding spot and went behind a pile of treasure. I watched him, then turned back to Jafar and Jasmine.

"Go on." Jafar urged.

"And your beard is so… twisted." Jasmine said, twirling her finger in the air. I put a hand over my mouth, trying not to gag. Aladdin was inching toward the lamp, and a certain parrot noticed.

"Jaf-" Iago was stopped by Abu, who had snuck up on him from behind. Aladdin was now hiding behind the throne.

He was almost to the lamp!

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked Jasmine. She cringed away when he wasn't looking, then cuddled up to him.

"What street rat?"

Iago and Abu struggled, while Aladdin reached for the lamp. Then Iago's bowl of fruit got knocked to the floor. Jafar turned but Jasmine grabbed him.

Then she kissed him!!!

Aladdin and Abu stared at the scene, as did I. Abu made a "blech!" sound and I gagged again, trying not to puke. Jasmine pulled away and Jafar looked satisfied.

That made me gag even more.

"That was…" Jafar trailed off, looking at Jasmine's tiara. "You!"

Jafar turned around and Aladdin went for the lamp. He was shot back by Jafar's magic.

"How many times do I have to kill you boy!?"

Jasmine went for Jafar's staff, but was thrown to the floor. Aladdin got up and did the same and struggled with Jafar.

"Get the lamp!" he told Jasmine.

"Genie!" I yelled. He looked down at me and I motioned for him to break the ball. He shook his head no, and I glared at him. Grudgingly, he did as I wanted by dropping the ball on the floor. The glass ball broke and I was surrounded by magenta smoke. When it cleared I was back to normal size. I smiled at Genie and then did something unexpected.

I kissed him.

I pulled away, a blush staining my cheeks. Genie looked surprised at my action. I didn't wait for him to respond and headed toward Jasmine.

'You love him.' A voice sang in my head. I ignored it.

"No!" I heard Jafar cry. I sped toward Jasmine faster. She had the lamp in her hands. Right as I got there, Jafar shot at us and we were trapped in a giant hourglass.

"Ah ah ah Princess and Genie! Your time is up!"

Aladdin tackled Jafar and Jasmine and I landed on the ground in the hourglass.

"Jasmine! Ameera!" I heard Aladdin say, just as sand started to pour on us.

"Ooh! Nice shot Ja-" Iago started to comment, before Abu knocked him out. Jafar managed to knock Aladdin off.

"Don't toy with me!" he said, transforming Abu into a toy monkey when he tried to get the lamp.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried. Then Carpet went for the lamp. But Jafar got to him to.

"Things are unraveling fast now boy!"

And then Carpet was nothing but a pile of thread and tassels.

"Get the point!?"

Aladdin went for the lamp, but was surrounded by a circle of swords. He tried reaching for the lamp, but Jafar grabbed it. Aladdin grabbed a sword and charged.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Jafar said, blowing fire out of his mouth.

Even though surrounded by fire, Aladdin was brave. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?"

"A snake am I?" Jafar asked, walking through the blaze. "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be?"

Jasmine and I watched in horror as Jafar transformed into a giant cobra. The fire surrounding Aladdin became the rest of Jafar's body. Jafar then started to strike at Aladdin, but he managed to dodge. On Jafar's third strike, Aladdin slashed him with the sword. Jafar let out a painful scream and Genie turned into a group of cheerleaders for Aladdin.

"Rickem rackem rockem rake! Stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of this!" Jafar hissed at Genie. Genie then got rid of all his duplicates and waved a little flag with a J on it.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it- GREAT!"

Aladdin used this time to run from Jafar, but Jafar managed to knock him on the floor. His sword fell out of his grip and slid away from him.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried from next to me. I tried to use my genie powers to get us out, but it was no use.

Jafar's magic was too strong!

Aladdin looked back at us. Then he slid on top of a statue and grabbed his sword. Jafar followed him, but went through the wall. Aladdin jumped onto his body and stabbed him. Jafar screamed in pain and Aladdin ran over to the hourglass with a stick.

"Jasmine, Ameera! Hang on!"

Aladdin went to break the hourglass, but was snatched by Jafar. I watched in horror, while the sand consumed me and Jasmine.

Then I saw no more.

Moments later, I heard something shatter. Jasmine and I fell out of the hourglass. I coughed, trying to get the sand out of my mouth. Aladdin cradled Jasmine in his arms.

"The absolute power!" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw that Jafar had been turned into a genie. A giant wind started to blow and the two clung to each other. I managed to keep a grip on the floor, so I wouldn't be sucked up.

"What have you done!?" Jasmine asked.

"Trust me!" Aladdin responded. He looked at the base of Jafar's tail and I followed his gaze. A black lamp had appeared there.

"The universe is mine to command! To control!"

"Not so fast Jafar!" Aladdin yelled up at him, picking up the lamp. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!"

"What?" Jafar asked, as gold shackles appeared on his wrists.

"And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin finished, holding up the lamp.

"No! No!" Jafar cried as he got sucked into the lamp.

"I'm getting out of here!" I heard Iago say, but Jafar grabbed him and dragged him along.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Aladdin started. "Itty bitty living space."

"Al! You little genius you!" Genie said, ruffling Aladdin's hair. I smiled as Jafar's magic dissipated. Abu was turned back to normal, Carpet was re-weaved, Rajah was back to normal size, and Jasmine and the Sultan were restored to normal as well. My smile widened when the palace was back in one piece. I walked over to Aladdin and Genie, looking down at Jafar's lamp.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up you moron!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Aladdin, Genie and I looked at each other with a smirk on our face.

"Allow me."

Genie took the lamp from Aladdin's hands. Then he grew to a huge size and had on a baseball cap.

"Ten thousand years in a Cave of Wonders, ought to chill him out!"

Genie wound up his arm like he was going to pitch, but instead just flicked the lamp.

Even so, it went pretty far.


	13. The Genie Is Free!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. I only own Ameera.

* * *

The Genie Is Free!

Jasmine came over and stood next to Aladdin. She held his hand and he turned to her.

"Jasmine… I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did."

"Well… I guess… this is good-bye?"

I watched on sadly. Genie's head appeared around the corner, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Oh! That stupid law!" Jasmine exclaimed. "This isn't fair! I love you."

Genie wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed. I managed to hold mine in.

"Al, no problem! You still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie… what about your freedom?"

I looked up at Genie, wondering what his answer would be.

"Hey! It's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Genie said, pushing the two closer together. Then he appeared next to Jasmine.

"Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know, I've looked."

Genie looked back at me briefly. I blushed and shyly looked away.

"Jasmine, I do love you." Aladdin told her, holding her hand. "But… I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand."

Aladdin turned to look at Genie and said the words I'd been hoping to hear.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up! I-what?"

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin repeated, holding up the lamp. I went and stood near the couple. I smiled as swirls and sparkles surrounded him. In a giant burst of magic, Genie's shackles became dust. The lamp stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Genie picked it up and looked at it, a smile starting to form.

"I'm free… I'm free!"

Genie then went over to Aladdin. "Quick wish for something outrageous! Say I… I want the Nile! Wish for the Nile! Try that!"

Aladdin looked confused but did it anyway. "Uh… I wish for the Nile."

"NO WAY!" Genie shouted, before laughing manically. "Oh does that feel good!"

Genie started bouncing around the balcony and the three of us watched with smiles on our faces.

"I'm free! I'm free at last!" he said, shaking hands with all of us. Genie then flew up in the air and started packing things in a suitcase.

"I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I'm-" Genie stopped and looked down at Aladdin. The two had sad looks on their faces.

"Genie I'm… I'm gonna… miss you."

"Me too, Al."

Genie floated back down to Aladdin. "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

I smiled sadly as the two hugged, tears threatening to fall.

"That's right!" the Sultan interrupted. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

I immediately brightened when I realized where he was going with this.

"Father?"

"Well am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy."

Jasmine smiled widely, before running to Aladdin.

"Him!" Jasmine said, as Aladdin lifted her up and spun her around. "I choose…"

Aladdin lowered her to the ground.

"I choose you Aladdin."

"Heh… call me Al."

They were about to kiss when Genie interrupted. He now wore a Hawaiian shirt, flip flops and a Goofy hat.

"Oh, all of ya come over here! Big group hug! Group hug!" Genie said, pulling us all together. I tried to get away, but Genie caught me and brought me into the hug.

"Ooh! Do you mind if I kiss the monkey?" Genie asked, but he did it anyway. "Ech! Ooh, hairball!"

I smothered a laugh.

"Well, I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I'm out of here!" Genie exclaimed, flying off in a burst of magic. "Bye-bye you two crazy love birds! Hey rug man, ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! I don't care what I am! I'm free!"

Genie then abruptly stopped and we all looked at him curiously. A smirk slowly started to form on his face. Next thing I know, I feel a pressure on my lips. My eyes widened when I realized Genie was kissing me! He broke the kiss and looked at me with a smirk.

"That's my way of repaying you for earlier."

I blushed when I realized what he was talking about.

"What can I say? It was a spur of the moment thing?" I tried, failing pathetically. Genie still had that smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh forget it!" I said, grabbing Genie's face. He got a surprised look on his face, but I didn't pay attention. My lips crashed onto his. After a few seconds I pulled back. Genie still had that surprised look on his face. But then he started shaking.

"YEEEEEHOOOOO!" he yelled, blasting off. I chuckled, waving at his retreating form.

* * *

Fireworks were going off in the sky. Aladdin and Jasmine were on Carpet.

**A whole new world**

**A whole new life**

**For you and me!**

I watched through my viewing portal as the two kissed. Then they flew off into the night.

And I swear I heard Genie laughing somewhere in the background.

Course… that could just be me.


End file.
